una historia
by hufflepina
Summary: Remus Lupin llego con una sorpresa a la casa de los tonks


Aquella tarde era extrañamente soleada, se notaba que la primera estaba cerca y el primero de abril ya pasaba cuando, se escucharon unos golpes tímidos en la puerta, en plena guerra, no era buena idea abrir sin antes asegurarse quien era.

La pregunta no se hizo esperar del otro lado de la puerta ¿Quién es? Y la respuesta Remus Lupin miembro de la orden del fénix, desempleado y licántropo. La puerta se abrió, débilmente, El hombre en el marco de la puerta tenía cara asustada y llevaba un bebe en los brazos.

¿ Remus? La mujer lo miraba entre asustada y extrañaba

Es idea de ojo loco.

¿Qué cosa? Y ¿Qué haces con ese bebe?

De pronto detrás de la mujer apareció una niña de unos 7 años, que saludo al hombre

¡hola! ¿Quien eres?¿el bebe es tuyo?

Lupin sonrió y le dijo, no, pero justo de ella vengo hablar con tu mamá.

Dora no me dijiste que querías comer galletas, ya están servidas en la cocina y en la nevera hay leche sírvete y sigue dibujando.

La niña fue rápidamente a la cocina, preguntándole a su madre si podía pintar todo el dibujo en azul a lo que la madre asintió con la cabeza.

Siéntate Remus y explícate, por favor

Lupin tomó asiento y le dijo: Ayer por la noche los de la orden del fénix con algunos aurores que nos apoyan como Alastor Moody, allanaron la casa de los Lestrange, ya sabes que les tenemos el ojo puesto a esos tres, estamos convencidos que están metidos hasta las orejas con voldemort, y así casi 6 meses solo vemos merodear a Rodolphus y Rabastan pero no a Bellatrix, sabíamos que no estaba herida o muerta así que temíamos que estén planeando algo grande. La verdad es que no los encontramos se notaba que acaban de salir huyendo pero revisando la casa encontramos mas material mortifago de lo que queríamos, fue una buena redada pero también la encontramos a ella, dijo señalando a la bebe.

¿y? respondió Andrómeda, con cara de que tengo que ver yo en todo esto.

Pues Bellatrix estaba desaparecida básicamente porque iba a dar a luz, y aquí esta la niña.

Remus no crees que se hubieran ido con ella si fuera su hija.

Nop, porque saben que es un buen distractor y que no será difícil rastrearla y recuperarla, mira tiene este collar con la marca de los Lestrange.

Andrómeda miro a la niña y luego al collar, y dijo: En verdad es muy chiquita.

Debe tener solo un par de semana asintió Lupin.

Estas seguro que no es una bebe de alguna otra persona que estos se robaron.

Segurísimo, Moody se encargo que le hicieran una prueba rápida con unos medimagos, esta mañana y salio hija de ese par.

¿Y que hago yo en todo esto? Pregunto Andrómeda mientras jugueteaba con la beba.

Quedartela, dijo Lupin de la manera más tranquila.

La carcajada fue muy fuerte, Remus, te has dado cuenta que ya tengo una hija, Nymphadora vale por todo un equipo de quidditch, además tengo un esposo recuerdas Ted Tonks al que ese par ya lo tiene amenazado de muerte, si saben que además tenemos a la hija, no quiero ni pensar que pasaría.

Tienes razón en todo lo que dices pero nosotros nos encargaremos, me refiero a los aurores y a la orden de que tu familia este protegida y la niña también, Además Andrómeda, tu eres su tía, quien mejor que tu para tenerla.

Mi querido Remus, no soy su única tía también tiene a Narcisa.

Es cierto pero Alastor cree que en tus manos estará bien cuidada

Ted, no tarda en llegar que te parece si lo discutimos con el, porque también estará involucrado en esto. Mientras tanto te sirvo un té y haber si encuentro algo de leche para esta niña.

Al poco rato se escucho un estruendo en la chimenea era Ted Tonks que llegaba a casa del trabajo, comentando sobre Alastor Moody, que le hablaba de una niña o algo así, creo que ahora esta oficialmente loco.

Explicale eso a Remus, le dijo Andrómeda desde la cocina. Ted, volteó y se encontró con Lupin y una niña y con su mujer entrando a la sala con una botella de leche en la mano, la miró desconcertado.

¿Qué pasa?

Remus y Moody nos quieren regalar esta niña,

¿Pero como o porque?

Rápidamente Andrómeda le explico a su marido toda la historia, en ese momento entro Dora con los dibujos hechos en el día para enseñarle a su padre

Mira papi, ¿te gusta?

Están muy lindos Dora, le beso la frente y la llevo a lavarse las manos mientras la dejaba jugando solo un rato mas porque ya debía ir a dormir.

Cuando regreso aún estaba asustado.

Haber Remus según tu, Moody dice que nosotros somos los únicos que podemos tener a esta niña. Y que el y la orden nos cuidará para que esos locos, con tu perdón querida, pero sabes que tu hermana y su marido.., si ya lo se dijo Andrómeda. No nos maten

Así es dijo Lupin como si todo fuera tan fácil.

Andrómeda y Ted se miraron y luego ella dijo, que sea lo que Merlín quiera. Dámela Remus, nos quedamos con la niña pero llevara el apellido de Ted y nunca nadie sabra que esta niña no es nuestra para todos será la nuestra hija, necesitamos hacer el juramento inquebrantable o tenemos tu palabra.

Tienen mi palabra.

Se sentaron tomaron té y luego Lupin se fue.


End file.
